Featured Levels
A featured level is a level that is chosen specifically to be showcased on the main PLAY menu that are hand picked by Jim. Featured levels are accessed by pressing "PLAY" on the Happy Wheels main menu. Featured levels are assumed to be levels of great quality, entertainment, originality or innovation, but Jim has not explained his system for choosing which levels should be featured. Some levels may be featured to showcase a new addition to Happy Wheels, such as DC metro station, which demonstrates the glass panel, and Viking Revenge 3, featuring the harpoon gun. Demo versions of Happy Wheels only feature a few of the first featured levels. Some of the more popular featured levels are BMX Park II, Obstacle Course?, Happy Green Hills, Speed Bridge, Laboratory 1, and half of doolie's Dawn of the Dead Series. The FAQ says how to get your level featured: Unfortunately there is no guarantee that every good level will be featured. Your best bet is to create a level that is fun to play, looks decent, and can be understood even by new players. A fun level is more important than a detailed level that is not fun. Before you obsess over drawing blades of grass, make sure your level is fun enough so that if you die or fail, you want to try again. Try testing your levels out with your friends or family. If they don't like it or don't understand it, you probably won't get a good rating and we won't ever see it. Your level can take anywhere between 30 seconds and 2 minutes to complete. There are no formal rules, so if you create something amazing, it could still be featured! Currently Featured Levels (In Alphabetical Order) *''--=|Obst. Course|=--'' (article) *''= Rap Battle 2 ='' (article) *''A large Satan eats u'' (article) *''Abandoned'' (article)(incomplete) *''Alice in WonderlandX'' (article) *''An Elephant ...'' (article)(incomplete) *''Backyard Wrestling'' (article) *''Balcony Terror'' (article) *''Bigfoot Forest'' (article) *''BMX_Park II'' (article) *''BnW * fix* '' (article) *''BOSS BATTLE MEDLEY'' (article) *''Cannon Town'' (article) *''Car Thief'' (article) *''Chaos City'' (article) *''Classic Happy Wheels'' (article) *''Crime City (3D/HD)'' (article) *''Crimson Forest'' (article) *''Cursed Mountain'' (article)(incomplete) *''Dawn of the Dead.lv1'' (article) *''Dawn of the Dead.Lv6'' (article) *''Dawn of the Dead.lv7'' (article) *''DC metro station'' (article) *''Dead Space-HD'' (article)(incomplete) *''Dead Station Part 1'' (article) *''Downhill'' (article) *''Dread Rocks (article) *Elderly Olympics 4 (article) *Fatman Escape 3 (article) *GalacticBountyHunter (article)'(incomplete)' * ''Ghetto Dunk ''(article) * ''Goblin Workshop FIX ''(article)'(incomplete)' * ''Gorillas rEVOLUTION (article) * Gut Bus Extreme! ''(article) * ''Happy Concert v2.0 ''(article) * ''Happy Green Hills ''(article) * ''Happy Halloween. (article)(incomplete) * Happy Wheels Future ''(article) *Haunted Mansion 2 (article)'(incomplete)' *Haunted Mansion 3 (article)'(incomplete)' *Haunted Mansion 4 (article)'(incomplete)' * ''INFILTRATION ''(article) * ''IT KEEPS HAPPENING! ''(article) * ''KING OF POP ''(article)'(incomplete)' * ''L.A. Noire BnW FIX (article)(incomplete) * Laboratory 1 ''(article) * ''Land of the Apes ''(article)'(incomplete)' * ''LIMBO ''(article)'(incomplete)' * ''LIMBO 2 ''(article)'(incomplete)' * ''MaToBaToo (article)(incomplete) * Mega Slam Dunk ARENA ''(article) *Mine Turtle Attack! (article)'(incomplete)' *Mount Mayhem'' (article)(incomplete) * My Shotgun. ''(article)'(incomplete)' * ''North Pole Rush (article) * Obstacle Course? ''(article) * ''Ocarina of Time HD ''(article)*'(incomplete)' *Pogoventure (article)'(incomplete)' * ''Pokemon Adventure ''(article) * ''POKEMON TRAINING ''(article) * ''Prehistoric Pilgrim ''(article) * ''Renaissance Ravager ''(article) * ''Rogue Commander ''(article)'(incomplete)' * ''Rope Swing King III ''(article)'(incomplete)' * ''Rope Swings ''(article) * ''Run Human, RUN !!! 2 (article)(incomplete) * Silent City ''(article)'(incomplete)' * ''SnowyMountain ''(article)'(incomplete)' * ''Speed bridge ''(article) * ''string ''(article) *strings (article)'(incomplete)' * ''Sub. 51 ''(article) * ''Super Mario 64 ''(article)'(incomplete)' * ''Super Meat Boy 1-1 ''(article)'(incomplete)' * ''Taken 3 (article) *''TEAMwork MISSion (article)'(incomplete)' *Temple Run'' (article)(incomplete) *''The Combine 2.1 (article) *The Ghost Train (article) *The Hotel'' (article) NEW.png|Whenever a new level has been featured, it will have this symbol right next to the level name. File:2011-08-04 1119.png|The Mouse Hole File:Theoffice.png File:ElderlyolympicsHW.png|Elderly Olympics 4 Dread Rocks.png|Dread Rocks by PhysX. File:Givememycarbackdammit.png|A scene from Car Thief. File:datbus.jpg|The 'gut bus'. Defeated Knight.png|Prehistoric Pilgram Car of Crime.png|Crime City An elephant indeed.png|An Elephant... *''The Legacy of Quezal (article) *The mouse hole (article)'(incomplete)' *The Office (article) *The Wild West FIX'' (article)(incomplete) *''TJF All Stars DELUXE'' (article)(incomplete) *''TrapTrac (article) *TX Chainsaw Massacre (article) *Ultimate Payback! (article) *Viking Revenge 3 (article)'(incomplete)' *WIPEOUT (article) * ''This level is featured twice, one is the original, while the other is the fixed version, both share the same name. Trivia *On April 1st, 2012, IAMURHUSBAND played a 'prank' on the Featured Levels page. The first two IAMURHUSBAND levels (POKEMON TRAINING and string) had their names changed. POKEMON TRAINING ''became "POOP'" and ''string became ' "74832174839274891372". *The levels are organized from the newest, then the rating. *There are over 90 Featured Levels in the game. *When selecting a level in the user level browser, the blue rectangle says "Play Now facing right" instead of "PLAY NOW!?". Possibly because featured levels are assumed to be the most fun and the "!?" brings more excitement. Although, featured levels can also be seen in the user level browser. *''Prehistoric Pilgrim'' is currently the top rated featured level, with My Shotgun being the lowest. *''POKEMON TRAINING'' is currently the top played featured level, with Ocarina of Time HD (the one with about 700,000 plays as there is another one with more than 3,000,000 plays) being the lowest. *Many users have requested Jim to add a scroll bar to the featured levels, but Jim has not replied to this yet. *If you rapidly tap on a featured level that hasn't been selected yet, the light and the arrow will take longer to reach the selected level. *Featured levels that have been deleted do not actually get deleted in the featured levels menu, but they do get deleted from the user level browser. *Although unlikely, it is unknown if the featured levels will make a transition to the upcoming sequel. *Featured levels do not show the actual rating, and you can only sort them by the highest amount of stars to the lowest. *It's possible for a featured level to be unfeatured. Category:Featured Levels Category:Levels Category:Top Ten Most Played Levels of All-Time Category:Popular Levels Category:Features Category:Feature Added In the Original Release Category:Demo Version